UGLY DUCKLING
by pcycho
Summary: Baekhyun selalu mengisolasi diri dari kehidupan sosial, menutupi wajahnya dengan kotak karena suatu alasan, lalu apa jadinya jika appa menyuruhnya kembali bersekolah? Bertemu dengan berandalan, park chanyeol?ohdamn. CHANBAEK, HUNBAEK, EXO, YAOI


UGLY DUCKLING [CHANBAEK]

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun

Pairing : ChanBaek/HunBaek

Genre : drama, romance

WARNING; YAOI, BOYXBOY, REMAKE

BAEKHYUN'S POV

Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku tau aku pembuat masalah. Aku selalu menutupi kepalaku dengan sebuah kotak, mengisolasi diri dan tinggal di rumah. Aku tidak memiliki teman atau kehidupan sosial, aku sudah seperti ini selama bertahun tahun. Kau mungkin akan bertanya-tanya mengapa aku seperti ini . . . .

-Flashback on-

10yars ago.

"Ini untukmu" ucapku padanya dengan memberikan coklat. "Untuk apa?" "Karena aku menyukaimu" tanpa malu, aku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya.

"Wuhuuuuu" teriak teman temanku.

Kupegang tangannya dan kuletakkan coklat ditelapak tangannya. "Ambil ini, tidak perlu malu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku? Aku benar benar menyukaimu"

"Terima, terima, terima" sorak semua teman temanku.

"Kau gila?aku tidak suka coklat. Pergi berikan pada anjing atau apalah. Apa kau tidak malu sama sekali?" jawabnya.

"Mengapa aku harus malu?"

"Kita sama sama laki laki. Kau terlihat jelek! Dan, berani sekali kau memintaku menjadi kekasihmu? Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan bersembunyi di sebuah kotak, karena kau jelek, kau tau?"

-Flashback off-

Benar. Aku jelek. Aku berbeda dengan lainnya. Aku, gay. Semua teman temanku mulai mengolok-olok ku setelah kejadian itu, aku menolak untuk pergi ke sekolah. Seperti sarannya, aku memutuskan untuk memakai kotak, dan tidak membiarkan siapapun melihat seperti apa aku. Aku bahkan tak berani melihat diriku di cermin. Aku menjadi phobia pada interaksi sosial. Aku takut bertemu dengan orang-orang. Lagipula, menurutku rumah ku adalah tempat yang paling nyaman bagiku, ditambah lagi ada Byun Taehyung, adikku yang selalu menemaniku.

Perasaan setelah aku menaruh kotak diatas kepalaku? Aku tidak merasa tercekik sama sekali, itu membuatku tenang dan aman. Sudah tiga tahun, aku punya kotak sebagai perisai ku.

Jadi ini adalah kusahku bagaimana aku bisa menjadi 'bebek kepala kotak'

Klik.

"Appa!" "Appa, mati lampu!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak teriak, baekhyun?" Jawab appa ku. Dia benar benar tidak bisa membaca situasi. Apa appa tidak bisa merasakan yang aku rasakan? Bukankah mati lampu itu gelap? Ditambah lagi aku menggunakan kotak! Aku berharap, aku memiliki appa yang peka dengan keadaanku, huft.

"Aku tau, appa lupa membayar tagihan listrik"

"Appa lupa membayar tagihan listrik?!" ucapku sedikit membentak appa.

"Ya benar, sekarang kau bisa berhenti menggunakan laptop mu itu. Apa kau tidak lelah seharian didepan laptop, dan curhat dengan teman teman maya mu itu?"

Benar benar menyebalkan.

"Berhenti mengomel, appa!"

"Baekhyun! Tinggalkan laptop dan berbicaralah dengan orang-orang. Kau hanya bersosialisasi dengan appamu dan adikmu!"

Huh, aku menghela nafasku dengan kasar. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa jika appa sudah membahas tentang ini.

"Appa . . . ." aku memberi jeda.

"Pergi dan bayar tagihan listrik besuk!" ucapku sambil melangkah meninggalkan appa.

"Baekhyun!"

"Yaaa byun baekhyun berhenti kau!"

"Baekhyun! Turunlah, dan makan malam!"

Benar, sekarang sudah pukul 8 malam. Aku segera turun untuk makan malam.

"Woaaa, appa yang memasak?" "apa hari ini ada yang spesial?" tanyaku. Memang jarang appa memasak, ia akan memasak jika ada hari spesial. Eits, jangan meragukan masakannya! Setelah eomma meninggal, appa pernah les memasak. Padahal aku sudah bilang pada appa, aku dan taehyung bisa delivery makanan. Tapi appa melarangku dengan alasan tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Heol.

Bukankah aku juga bisa delivery masakan yang berbau sayur? Oke sudah. Tidak akan pernah selesai jika aku mendeskripsikan appa.

"Baekhyun" suapanku berhenti dan mengambang didekat mulut. Perasaanku kali ini tidak enak.

"Iya, appa?"

"Aku telah memikirkan untuk mengatakan hal ini selama beberapa hari ini. Aku takut bahwa kau tidak bisa menerimanya. Tapi sekarang, aku pikir aku siap"

Aku menelan ludahku kasar.

"Aku akan memberitahukan bahwa . ."

"Appa, jangan bilang bahwa appa punya kanker?" sahut taehyung.

"Oohtidakk, appa yang malang, kau seharusnya tidak, seharusnya tidak terjadi padamu appa!!" ucap taehyung.

Memang adikku yang satu ini tidak bisa dibilang waras.

"Bukan itu!" jawab appa sambil memukul pelan kepala taehyung. Haha.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa, baekhyun perlu kembali bersekolah"

"MWO?"

"Sekolah lagi, appa?"

TBC

holaa, ini gue ngeremake thai-drama ugly duckling;dont. serius, itu drama kece, bagus. Jadi gue pingin bikin chanbaek versi. wkwk ini debut gue bikin ff, so maafkan bila masih aneh.

Sorry for typo(s)


End file.
